


Injustice 2 - Debate Scrum

by SW11037



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossover, Debate Scrum, Gen, One Shot, Parody, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW11037/pseuds/SW11037
Summary: The climax of Brainiac's final fate, written in Debate Scrum style from Danganronpa V3.





	Injustice 2 - Debate Scrum

**-Split Opinion-**

**Kill Brainiac?**

Kill him!  
Superman  
Wonder Woman  
Aquaman  
Black Adam

Don't kill him yet!  
Batman  
Supergirl  
The Flash  
Green Lantern

**Debate Scrum START!**

**Superman:** Bruce, are you saying we should keep Brainiac **alive**?  
**Batman:** (I’ll handle this!) I’m suggesting that we can’t rule out the possibility of needing him **alive**!

 

 **Black Adam:** He is too dangerous to live. You cannot **deny** this fact.  
**Batman:** (Flash!)  
**The Flash:** What I can't **deny** more is that we can’t lose more cities.

 

 **Wonder Woman:** This is no different than Joker. If we’d killed him, we might have a **chance**.  
**Batman:** (Supergirl!)  
**Supergirl:** Keeping him alive might have the **chance** to save the lost cities!

 

 **Superman:** With more time and Cyborg’s help, the ship will **obey** me.  
**Batman:** (Lantern!)  
**Green Lantern:** **Obey**? How is that even possible? We can’t be sure about that.

 

 **Aquaman:** Brainiac puts everyone else at **risk**! What if something goes horribly wrong with your choice?  
**Batman:** (Lantern!)  
**Green Lantern:** Then we’ll take that **risk** , even if it means saving everyone.

 

 **Wonder Woman:** Killing Brainiac is the **justice** we needed!  
**Batman:** (Flash!)  
**The Flash:** This is not **justice**! There has to be another way.

 

 **Superman:** This is the only way to **restore** them! Gotham, Coast City…  
**Batman:** (Supergirl!)  
**Supergirl:** You don’t want to do this! We must **restore** hope! Stop this useless violence!

 

 **Superman:** How many more innocent people die before **you** accept that some lives need to be taken?!  
**Batman:** (I’ll handle this!) Then stand down! We’ll stop **you** before you do it!

**CROUCH BIND**

**SET!**

Kill him! -> **< \- Don't kill him yet!**

 **FULL COUNTER!**  
**Batman, Supergirl, The Flash, Green Lantern: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

**BREAK!**

**Author's Note:**

> I finally opened an AO3 account!
> 
> Anyway, after I saw the Injustice 2 climax scene where Batman and Superman were arguing (again) about killing Brainiac or not. It kind of gives me the idea of writing this Debate Scrum (or Scrum Debate whatever you want to call it) style from Dangan Ronpa V3. I recommend reading this while listening to "V3 Discussion -SCRUM-" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32GWbQt_Zn4
> 
> I uploaded the rest of my stories in fanfiction.net so better check it out while I'm working at this account.
> 
> P.S. Apologies for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
